


i’m lucky lucky (love for you)

by snowlike (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public Transportation, clumsy shik, hwan has a lot of silly nicknames, someone help him plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: wonshik accidentally sticks his hand into the pocket of a very cute stranger on the train.





	i’m lucky lucky (love for you)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by wonshik not-so-accidentally sticking his hand into jaehwan’s [pocket](https://twitter.com/kenbwi/status/1157336046239211520?s=21).
> 
> thank you abi for beta reading this and sarah for always being my unofficial reader too lolol ✩

Wonshik is running very late, but if he’s lucky, he can catch the train that leaves 15 minutes after his usual one. 

Except he isn’t very lucky, he muses, as he finally tumbles out of bed and runs a hand through his buzzcut, still not used to the short haircut that ensued after he accidentally shaved half of his head. Don’t ask how, he just kinda _ did _. 

He stumbles into the bathroom, wriggling into a pair of black slacks that hopefully at least resemble being somewhat clean. His arms squeeze into a button-down that’s bordering too small after a slight mishap at the laundromat, fingers of one hand quickly fumbling with the buttons and praying he doesn’t accidentally snap them off and lose yet _ another _dress shirt. 

With his left hand, he shakily squeezes out a dollop of minty toothpaste from the tube that’s all shriveled out in the front and therefore forces him to knead at the crusty bottom of it. He manages, after a few extremely unsuccessful attempts in aiming, and once his breath no longer smells like a dying rat in a sewage pipe, he shaves his scruff down and succeeds in only nicking himself twice. 

The one good thing about accidentally turning yourself (almost) bald is that you really don’t have to worry about how it looks! He messes with the fluffy top of his black hair and deems it as good as it’s ever gonna get. 

His coffee maker brews him a measly cup in record time of two minutes flat and he whoops, grabbing his travel mug and immediately wincing at the singe it brings to his palm.

“Why did I have to break the handle,” he mutters, mentally cursing himself as he very careful balances it in as few fingers as possible, clutching his lunch bag in his other hand and slinging his work bag over his shoulder. 

He toes into his shoes by the doorway, patting himself on the back for somehow finding two socks that are vaguely similar in length and color and pattern. Kittens and puppies are practically the same thing afterall, right? 

A high pitched whine stops him in his place just as he’s about to full send himself down the stairs. He whips his head around, meeting his cream French bulldog’s eyes guiltily.

Dogs can go a day without food and walks, right? Just the morning, at least?

No, he sighs, shaking his head and placing his things down _ very _ carefully on the floor so that he can scurry back into the kitchen and put a bowl of food (overfilled, of course) down for Butt. The dog, not his ass.

Once he’s taken a few sloppy crunches of his kibble, Wonshik picks him up by his tubby midsection and places him down on the floor in front of the door. He grabs the leash decorated with little pink hearts (to match his all black, leather harness nicely, of course) and leans down to hook it onto Butt’s collar and give him a pep talk.

“Alright, buddy, this is the moment you’ve finally been waiting for,” Wonshik says, pointing an extremely serious finger to his slobbering bulldog. “I’ve trained you all your little life for this, so what’s the plan?”

He imagines Butt gives him some semblance of the response he’s looking for when the dog gives a wheezy huff, and nods proudly at his son. 

“_ Right _. Go out, piss on the bush out front, but not the one with the pretty flowers, and run back inside. Three minutes flat, got it?”

Wonshik holds up his hand for a high-five and cheers proudly when Butt manages to flap his front paw a few inches off the ground, not really anywhere close to Wonshik’s hand but that’s okay, he still did good. 

He leaps up to his feet, swinging the front door open and–

_ “Shit.” _

–knocks over his still scorching hot coffee. Damn it.

✩

Wonshik finally makes it down to the train station ten minutes _ after _ his backup 8:15 train has already left. He checks his watch carefully, _ before _ he starts to run down the stairs because he’s learned his lesson one too many times with that one, and confirms that he still has a few minutes to make the 8:30 train. 

Balancing his bags and his plastic Starbucks cup filled to the brim with a green tea frappe and overflowing out the lid with a mountain of whipped cream that he begrudgingly paid $9 for, he carefully bounds down the steps, one at a very slow time, to the underground station. 

The 8:30 train is there and the doors _ ding! _ open just as he arrives so he quickly merges in with the rest of the crowd of grumpy commuters and hops into one of the back, less packed cars. He stands, like the gentleman he is, and heaves a long overdue sigh, reaching up for the handle on the ceiling with one hand and bringing the straw of his sweet drink to his lips with the other. 

He sips happily, thankful that he gave up on the shitty instant coffee and his shitty busted travel mug, and then slips it carefully into the hand with his bag. Is it smart to balance two things _ and _ try to hold onto the safety handle all with one hand? Probably not, but Wonshik would very much like to check his phone and so he digs his hand down into his front pocket and rummages around for the cracked device. 

Except it _ isn’t _ there. 

His eyes widen momentarily, fingers patting around a little more frantically because _ how _ could he ever possibly leave his phone, of all things, at home?! He’s never, would never, will _ never _do such a foolish old person thing. 

He supposes he must be talking pretty intensely inside his head right now because he completely misses the small, “Hey,_ ” _ that’s uttered next to him the first few times that it happens. 

But then, “_ Hey!” _

Suddenly someone shouts right into his ear and he flinches, hand stilling in his pocket as he tries not to drop all the shit in his other hand. He whips his head around and comes eye to eye with a pouty, brow-furrowed, puffed cheek, _ adorable _ face. 

He blinks, dazed, and tries to listen to the words coming out of this cute man’s incredibly plush mouth. 

“Can you please take your hand out of _ my _ pocket.”

What.

Wonshik shakes his head, because clearly he’s hearing things, and mumbles, “Sorry, what?”

“Your hand,” the cherub repeats. “It’s in my pocket. Please take it out. I don’t want to have to call the cops on you on a Monday before 9 in the morning.”

Wonshik stares blankly, blinking once more before the angel’s eyes dart downwards and so naturally, his follow. 

Oh.

He sees what Prince Charming means.

“I see what you mean,” he responds dumbly. And then, the embarrassment sets in full force and he flushes red all the way up to his ears, which by the way, Dollface has the _ cutest _little pointed ears, also tinged red like Wonshik’s.

Babyface frowns once more, lifting an eyebrow in wait. “Well?”

Wonshik sputters, quickly whipping his hand out of the fairy’s front pocket, which he was in fact rudely sticking his hand in. But not even just sticking it, _ rummaging _ through it. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says quickly. He says it so fast and his voice is so deep that Dreamy McDreamboat blinks, craning his head forward and lifting his hand up cutely to his ear, asking Wonshik to repeat whatever the hell was just word vomited out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he tries again, taking a deep breath. “I’m _ really _ sorry. It was a total accident, I’m not some weirdo trying to feel you up because you’re cute or anything– Well, don’t get me wrong, you _ are _cute but, well, I didn’t even know what your face looked like two minutes ago, so really, I wasn’t trying to perv on you.”

He sucks in another deep breath, chest puffing, once he manages to relay all of that in a somewhat understandable tone of voice. Love Muffin stares wide-eyed, seemingly trying to put together all of what Wonshik just said, and he deflates, cheeks flushing a thousand times darker. 

“I didn’t even know it was your pocket, really, I swear,” he squeaks, trying to save himself before he has to give up and bury himself (or get buried, if Sugarlips is secretly swole) into the ground.

Mack Daddy shakes his head, surprised. “Wait, what? _ You _ didn’t realize… that _ your _ hand… wasn’t in _ your _ own pocket..?”

Wonshik squeaks once more, willing himself to vanish six feet under and says meekly, “No. I just reached down and assumed it was mine. I was trying to find my phone, really, I’m sorry.”

“Well that’s a new one,” Starshine mumbles. “I suppose you’re forgiven, since you _ did _ call me cute and all.” He says, a mischievous wink paired with his statement that nearly knocks Wonshik onto his ass. 

“I-I’m sorry.”

“So you didn’t mean it?” Studley asks, jutting out his lower lip and batting his eyelashes teasingly up at Wonshik.

Wonshik shakes his head violently, “_ No _ ! I-I did mean it, you’re extremely cute– _ uhh _, not in a creepy way or anything though.”

The collar of his shirt is suddenly _ way _too tight and Wonshik nervously waggles his thumb under it and tries to get himself to breathe. 

Munchkin giggles, a tiny tinkling laugh that he hides behind his hand and Wonshik has to grab the safety handle with both hands to make sure he doesn’t fall over and pass out. He laughs again, louder this time and unrestrained, the corners of his eyes scrunching up and his pearly white teeth out on full display in a smile that stretches widely across his face. 

Wonshik feels his vision go a little spotty and heaves in a very deep breath, remembering that breathing is a thing and he does actually have to do it. 

Sunshine tilts his head to the side in a very endearing way, “You’ve got a little,” he says, wagging his finger for emphasis. “_ Something _.”

Wonshik stands, shock and confusion evident on his face before he looks down and realizes that in his haste, he managed to drop all the things he was holding and in the process, spill the rest of his putrid green colored drink down his shirt.

_ “Shit.” _

“Want me to help you with that?” Bambi asks, smiling sweetly up at Wonshik and that’s when his brain decides to take that question and produce a very _ wrong _ image in his head. 

He jerks back as Fruitcake reaches a hand and a tissue out towards him, accidentally bumping into the man behind him who shoots him a scowl and he hurries to mutter an apology. Buttercup is giggling again when he straightens himself back up and Wonshik can just feel the sweat building up on his forehead from the damn mental pictures his brain has inconveniently decided to supply. 

“Seriously,” Fallen Angel from Heaven says, trying to stifle his laughs. “Let me just get that for you.”

Then, he leans forward and successfully dabs the tissue at one of the still dripping spots of green on Wonshik’s shirt, promptly ignoring his squeak of protest. His chest tenses up, and he’s sure Hottie McNaughty can feel it when he glances up at Wonshik through his lashes, _ entirely _ too closely now. His heart is positively about to thump out of his chest and fall onto the dirty train ground where Jujube will see it and probably giggle some more at it. 

“Oh,” Kittenlips suddenly says, stilling his hand in the (very small) space between them. “I’ve been very rude haven’t I? Touching you without even giving you my name.”

There’s definitely an innuendo in there that Wonshik’s brain most certainly appreciates and runs a dozen more miles with.

“Jaehwan,” Sn– _no_, Jaehwan says. “It’s very nice to meet you..?”

“Wonshik,” he quickly heaves out in one very short breath. 

Jaehwan hums, taking the tissue back to Wonshik’s shirt. “Wonshik,” he repeats, testing it out on his tongue a few times. 

Wonshik swallows nervously, cheeks flaming up once more. Is his name stupid? Does Jaehwan have a thing against the Wonshiks of the universe? 

“I don’t suppose,” he starts, gnawing his lip between his teeth thoughtfully in a way that makes Wonshik’s heart clench under his hand. “You’d happen to be _ Kim _ Wonshik, would you?”

Wonshik nods, pointing a finger towards himself as if for confirmation. Kim Wonshik? That _ is _ him right?

Jaehwan smiles, kind but like something else is hidden underneath it. “Well, I’m _ Lee _ Jaehwan, for the record. I guess you probably wouldn’t know by first name, but I’m the new intern starting today at your company.”

Then, the name of the company that Wonshik works for leaves Jaehwan’s lips and he feels himself do a bit of a double take, rewinding back what Jaehwan just said in his fuzzy mind.

Intern?

Intern _ Lee _?

Oh. 

“Oh,” Wonshik says, dumbly. 

“Yes,” Jaehwan chuckles, retracting his hand and stuffing the dirtied tissue into the front pocket of his bag. Wonshik grimaces, about to tell him not to let that _ thing _ disgrace his pure existence like that. “I suppose we’re both running late, huh?”

Wonshik nods, eyes quickly darting down to his watch and confirming that he is in fact twenty minutes late for work and this will be _ so _ much fun trying to explain to his superior. 

“Shit.”

Jaehwan notices the worried look tugging at Wonshik’s brow and he tuts, batting Wonshik’s wrist down away from his face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll believe the f-fumbling new cutie intern that he got lost trying to get to the building and this _ chivalrous _ gentleman was so kind to stop and help him.”

“What,” Wonshik deadpans.

“Shh,” Jaehwan says, putting a finger to his lips. Wonshik, as if hypnotized by the plumpness of Jaehwan’s lips against his finger, does the same and nods when Jaehwan gives him a _ look _. “Just go along with it. I can even throw in a comment about you deserving a raise if you want, trust me, I’ve got a way with words.”

Wonshik scoffs, “Not in a million years would that happen, but thanks.”

Jaehwan smiles up at him before he jolts forward with a _ ding! _ from the train and presses his face right up against Wonshik’s chest (the side that isn’t stained, thankfully). Wonshik quickly steadies his hands on Jaehwan’s hips, helping him stand upright as Jaehwan flicks a piece of askew hair from his eyes, mumbling something about _ damn public transport _as he pointedly ignores the blush rising on his own cheeks. 

Wonshik laughs half-heartedly, stepping off the train behind Jaehwan and onto the platform as the doors slide open. 

✩

In short, somehow Jaehwan with his charming smile and long lashes, manages to fool Wonshik’s boss and to Wonshik’s luck, for once, he isn’t the worker that Jaehwan is assigned to shadow and assist with. He’s grateful, because really his heart would not be able to take it if he had to spend an entire day with Jaehwan after the whole fiasco on the train.

Wonshik does his work diligently throughout the day, fingers flying over his keyboard and even finishing a mock-up of the new website for the company, a project that he’s been dying to finish for awhile now. He takes his lunch break quietly at his desk, most of the others on his floor having done the same or gone up to the cafeteria to eat there, inhaling his sandwich and silently wishing he had brought more than just a banana to hold him over as a snack.

He peels the fruit in a bit of a quiet rage, squinting down at it and begrudgingly taking a chomp off the top. He nearly falls out of his chair as a giggle suddenly comes from behind him, an ill-timed knock at his cubicle following it.

“What a sight that is,” Jaehwan says, winking at a rapidly flustering Wonshik. 

He gapes stupidly for a moment, slowly closing his mouth and willing himself not to choke as he swallows his bite. 

“Oh, I’m just kidding! Do you think I’ll get fired for that? Are they watching?” He says, whispering the last part as if they really _ are _ being spied on..

Wonshik huffs a laugh, smiling as Jaehwan does the same and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “As far as I’m aware, no, you’re safe down here.”

Jaehwan nods, a smug look on his face, “Perks of working down in the basement floor, huh.”

Wonshik nods, chuckling as watches Jaehwan look around curiously at the other cubicles and then at the inside of Wonshik’s. 

“Puppy?” Jaehwan asks, eyebrow quirked and pointing behind Wonshik.

Wonshik nearly points at himself and says _ What, me? _ but stops as he follows the direction of Jaehwan’s finger and, “Ah.”

He twists around and picks up the small heart shaped, white frame next to his computer monitor, smiling fondly at the picture of his dog when he was just a cute little puppy. “It’s my son, Butt.”

Jaehwan barks a shocked laugh at that, “Butt?!”

Wonshik smiles shyly, far too used to the comments about his choice in dog names, and passes the photo over to a curious Jaehwan. “Yes, Butt. He’s very affectionately named I’ll have you know.”

“Uh huh,” Jaehwan says, nodding thoughtfully as he inspects the rather gremlin looking animal. “I believe you. I do love a man who can appreciate a nice ass, after all.”

Wonshik had foolishly decided to take a swig of his water just before Jaehwan had said that and immediately sputters and spits it all over the place as the words leave his mouth. The intern snickers, doubling over in a fit of laughter and Wonshik just prays that the nitwits down here are extremely absorbed in their work and not the obscene jokes coming from Jaehwan’s mouth. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaehwan murmurs, wiping a tear away from his eye. “I have been told I am just a tad-bit too much when I flirt.”

Wonshik nods, yeah, yeah, he can totally understand where Jaehwan is coming fr–

Wait. 

He cocks an eyebrow up in surprise at Jaehwan’s shameless statement, waiting for him to start another fit of laughter and tease Wonshik for the ridiculous look on his face. When it doesn’t come, he blinks, and stares down at the atrociously carpeted floor, avoiding Jaehwan’s pretty eyes that won’t seem to look away from him. 

“So am I too much?” Jaehwan asks, nudging Wonshik’s shoe with his own and effectively tearing his gaze back up to meet his smile. “Or if I were to, say, ask you to dinner do you think you would agree?”

Wonshik feels his jaw drop a little, or maybe all the way to the burning core of the earth, and nods hurriedly, blinking in disbelief as a dozen yes’s tumble out of his mouth at record speed. Jaehwan’s smile turns sheepish this time, wringing his hands together nervously. 

“So... this time should _ I _ reach in your pocket to give you my number or what?”

✩

For once, Wonshik’s luck decides to stick with him. 

Their first date goes wonderfully, full stomachs of great Japanese food from a restaurant down the street from Wonshik’s place and an even better night together, where Jaehwan is happily proven correct that Wonshik is indeed a man who can appreciate a great ass.

Even if Jaehwan flinches when a very slobbery, waddling Butt approaches him on the sofa in the morning, Wonshik supposes that luck is really on his side, for he has two of the greatest asses in the world.

Or, well, _ three _ if you ask Jaehwan.

  
*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos very appreciated ✩ [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kenbwi).


End file.
